<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>потерян в тебе by yoojin8237</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037089">потерян в тебе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237'>yoojin8237</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, AU: Без войны, AU: Все хорошо, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Parallels to canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Все живы / Никто не умер, Высшие учебные заведения, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Современность, Учебные заведения, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Колледж AU. Протагонист получает гораздо больше, чем ожидал, когда просит Нила позаниматься с ним.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>потерян в тебе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532643">lost in you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus">grus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>прим. а.: Действие, наверное, происходит в Америке? не знаю даже... Короче, они учатся в одном колледже, в одном классе и изучают математику, просто смиритесь с этим. </p><p>Работа получилась маленькой, но мне было необходимо написать хоть что-то после того, как посмотрела фильм. Что-то счастливое.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он сделал огромную ошибку и теперь в полной мере это осознал.</p><p>Голова Нила покоилась на его плече, и по ровному и размеренному дыханию становилось совершенно очевидно, что парень задремал.</p><p>Часы показывали три ночи. Они проболтали до 2:30 и последние полчаса тяжелое тело Нила вдавливало его собственное в кровать.</p><p>И он бы был совсем не против передвинуться, но, черт, это же он так долго не давал Нилу спать и... не сказать, что это было неприятно — чувствовать тепло другого человека и разметавшиеся растрепанные волосы.</p><p>Блять.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Джон точно знал, что делал.<p>Он подошел к Нилу после занятий и попросил помочь подготовиться к предстоящей контрольной точке по прикладной математике.</p><p>Можно подумать он действительно в этом нуждался.</p><p>На самом деле это была лишь уловка, чтобы сблизиться с симпатичным однокурсником. С однокурсником, который уже три месяца прожигал Джона полными тоскливого желания глазами. Сначала Джон решил, что просто принимает желаемое за действительное, но постепенно это становилось все очевиднее и очевиднее, и не замечать стало невозможно. Так что нужно было наконец-то начать действовать. Взять, разобраться и выкинуть это из головы. Быстрый секс на одну ночь, и они оба положат этому конец, спокойно сосредотачиваясь на экзаменах.</p><p>Нил в ответ на просьбу поднял в замешательстве взгляд, явно не веря своим ушам — оба прекрасно знали, что они лучшие ученики потока, находящиеся в топе успеваемости. При всех своих видимых игривости и легкомысленном отношении, наблюдательность всегда была сильной стороной парня.</p><p>Так что Джон еле выудил из не пойми какого учебника очень уж запутанный и, откровенно говоря, совершенно никому не нужный параграф, который якобы был ему не понятен.</p><p>И Нил, сложив губы в недоверчиво-хитрую улыбку, ответил настолько многообещающее «Ладно, помогу», что сердце Джона забилось быстрее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В итоге они оказываются в комнате Джона, чей сосед, к счастью, свалил ночевать к своему парню. Нет, Джону нравился его сосед и они круто проводили время вместе, но в этот вечер его отсутствие было как нельзя кстати.<p>Ведь Джон очень, <i>очень</i> плохо разыгрывал из себя дурачка.</p><p>Нил, открыто забавляясь, продолжал изредка посматривать, словно бы говоря: «Я знаю, что ты пытаешься навесить мне лапши на уши, но видеть как ты стараешься не помереть от скуки — невероятно уморительно».</p><p>И Джон уже готов был взвыть про себя, но тут их взгляды пересекаются, и в голубо-зеленых глазах Нила посверкивает такая невозможная вожделеющая тоска, что Джон больше не собирается притворяться, что не понимает, что это значит. Хотя, это даже больше, чем он изначально думал.</p><p>Он аккуратно и нежно заключает лицо Нила в ладони, наклоняясь вперед и встречаясь на полпути с чужими губами.</p><p>Поцелуй выходит ласково-ленивым и сладким, полным осторожности и стремления узнать друг друга. И несмотря на давно рвущийся наружу голод, они не спешат, читая друг в друге желание подождать.</p><p>Когда они неохотно разрывают поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание, Джон мягко убирает упавшую на глаза Нилу прядь волос парню за ухо, и на губах их обоих играют предназначенные только друг для друга улыбки.</p><p>Все это идет совершенно в разрез с первоначальными планами Джона, но, блять, как будто это его еще волнует.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они не спят полночи, целуясь и разговаривая. Обо всем и ни о чем сразу. О фильмах, об учебе, о жизни и смерти... В какой-то моменты их беседа перетекает в спонтанную лекцию Нила по физике (это была его специальность, и всех, кто был готов слушать, а иногда и тех, кто нет, он засыпал пустяковыми фактами; Джон же, несомненно, относился к самой восторженной и отзывчивой публике). Лекция, правда, постоянно порывалась смехом и поцелуями, но, может быть, если бы преподаватели из колледжа использовали те же методы, то абсолютно все были бы отличниками...<p>В конце концов — никакого секса, однако невысказанное, но почти физически ощутимое «Я не хочу торопиться, давай сохраним немного времени» и «Давай» витает в воздухе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сердце Джона сжимается от того, как мило Нил спит на его груди. Обычно подвижное лицо парня теперь полностью расслабленно. И как ему только удалось так быстро и прочно ворваться в жизнь Джона? Это пугало, но вместе с тем приносило невероятное облегчение — ни с кем он еще не был настолько самим собой как с Нилом.<p>Черт, нет, это совсем не ошибка, ничего подобного.</p><p>На самом деле подойти тогда к Нилу было самым лучшим решением Джона за всю жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>